Our (Un)Happy Marriage
by Chanomile
Summary: For Hino Inc.'s good,Kahoko Hino had to marry with Azuma Yunoki,the Chief of Yunoki Inc. who was her arrogant-two-faced senior when she was studying at Seiso Academy for having a good business relation. Will she have a happy ending with her annoyance like the normal marriage used to? Azuma x Kahoko
1. Chapter 1

Hey! It's Chanomile here!

After I made Len x Kahoko Fan Fiction,I'm attempting to make another pairing. Currently,I make Azuma x Kahoko FanFiction. Somewhat,I love this couple after Len x Kahoko pairing. Why? Because,Azuma is really attractive,including his dark side,and such a good pick-up-liner that makes me adore him. Also,he really fits being a character for this Fan Fiction. Okay,just enjoy the story!^^

Caution : Please sympathize for my grammatical errors. I'm a beginner at English and little rude words ;;3;;

* * *

Our (Un)happy Marriage

Azuma x Kahoko

A La Corda D'Oro Fan Fiction by Chanomile

Disclaimer : Yuki Kure,I do not own ANYTHING

()()()

#Chapter One : An Annoying Unexpecting Day#

The lady inside the room screamed to her father who sat on his seat,''What the heck? Father you can decide your decision with your own ego!" yelled the red headed woman.  
"Kaho,this is for your own good," answered the half-aged man who wore a proper black tux.  
"My own good?! You mean this company's good! I'm outta here. ENOUGH!" The mad women rose herself from the couch and paced from the Chief Executive Officer's room angrily.  
"What the hell? I'm going to marry with Azuma Yunoki? That annoying senior who is being a next director of Yunoki Inc.? Geez," acclaimed Kahoko with an annoyed vowel. "I will live in hell if he marries me!"  
Kahoko took a deep breath. Suddenly,she crushed someone's chest after she was mumbling with herself.  
"Ouch!"  
The man with a dark blue tuxedo catched her arm,"Young lady are you-" Their hazel gaze met.  
Kahoko pulled her both arms from the man,"Yu-Yunoki-senpai?" Kahoko startled voice came out. Azuma grinned,"Pfufufu.. Look at you. You have grown up." Acknowledged Azuma as he put a gaze from bottom to the top of her current appearance.  
"Every people does,dummy," Kahoko hissed.  
"Hey,that's rude,lady," Azuma reminded her.

Suddenly,Azuma caught her arm and whispered near her left ear,"Also,I'm your future husband,Kahoko." Kahoko was totally upset then tugged her arm off from the annoying senior when she was in Senior high school,"In your dreams,wicked man."  
Someone from behind yelled their name,"Yunoki-san! Kahoko!" Oh,It was Kahoko's father.  
"You're on the right time Yunoki-san," acclaimed the father.  
Kahoko rolled her eyes as her madness rose up more,"Tch! I gotta go-" Azuma held her arm. "Not yet,dear. I haven't been talking to you since I had my graduation day," Azuma grinned mischievously.

"Let me go,Yunoki-san!" Kahoko pleased between her squealing voice.  
His grin became wider on his beautiful surface and mocked her again "Yunoki-san? Call me 'Azuma' and I'll let you go darling."  
"Azuma,please let me go!" Azuma heard her favor. After she asked for a help,then Azuma let her arm. "Yunoki-san,please come in to my office with me. And also you,Kahoko," said the father. Kahoko gasped then Azuma encircled her arm with his arm,"Come with me,dear one." Then walked to Hino's Office. "You'll regret it someday,Yunoki!" She pouted.  
"For what?"  
Kahoko yelled,"Everything!"  
Azuma smiled,"Oh,I'm scared sweetheart. Please,protect me," mocked the purple headed male as he put his left arm on her waist and held it tight. Kahoko was startled,"What the hell are you doing pervert?!" Kahoko pushed his body off. Azuma giggled in amusement,"Oh I wonder if we're married,we will be a great couple,right?"  
Kahoko hissed,"Tch! It won't happen,"  
Azuma lifted his left eyebrow,"Really?"  
"Yes!"  
"If I really do being your great husband,what will you do?" asked the male with his husky voice.  
Kahoko's anger rose up to the head,"I have told you,Yunoki Azuma that I won't let you being my husband," she straighten her words.  
Azuma nodded then said,"Well.. See it later," He responded her with a smile.

''I hate that smile,'' Kahoko acknowledged to Azuma as a mad face still appeared.

Azuma dragged her waist closer to his embrace,''You will love it someday,sweetheart,'' then kissed her head softly. Kahoko was getting more red and stayed away from Azuma.

''Don't pick up line me! I'm not your lover,'' she hissed for million times.

Azuma smiled,''Yes,but you are my future wife,Kahoko Hino,'' he whispered intimately.

Kahoko whispered,''Listen to me, Azuma 'annoying-pervert' Yunoki. I won't be your wife and you know what,EVERYONE IS LOOKING AT US,'' she emphasized her sentence.

''Ah I see,sweetheart. Do you know what they think about as they gaze at us?''

With a dumb-looked face,she asked,''What?''

''They think like this,'They are Azuma Yunoki,the Chief of Yunoki Inc. and Kahoko Hino,Kazuto Hino's youngest daughter who will get married soon,right? They look match together','' Azuma joked and giggled at the same time.

Kahoko felt like she wanted to punch him on the face,but she couldn't due to her father was in front of Azuma and her and without any choice,Kahoko shut in anger.

Kahoko's father who listened their tiny argument giggled,''They are same as Sakura and I when I was young like them,''

Kahoko's father,Azuma,and Kahoko barged in to the office. KD sat on the black single sofa.  
"Please sit,Yunoki-san," Kazuto let Azuma to sit on the couch politely. Azuma nodded,"thank you,sir." He said  
"And Kahoko,sit beside him,"The father commanded.  
"No!" Kahoko refused rudely.  
The father widened his eyes angrily,"Kaho,do my words." Kahoko didn't have any choice. She took a deep breath and sat,"Fine!" Seeing her getting more angry, Azuma chuckled.

"What?!" Kahoko took a look at the laughing man beside him.  
Kazuto cleared his throat,"Kahoko,this is your future husband. So being obedient and polite toward him,please." Kazuto was totally paying attention to his only daughter. Kahoko took a sigh.  
"Okay. Due to you are here,Yunoki-san.."  
"Yes, Hino-san?"  
Kazuto took a gaze at her daughter beside Azuma,"When will the marriage be held?" Kahoko and  
and Azuma immensely gasped. Azuma was staying calm meanwhile Kahoko was snapping with suddenness,''Father,Are you serious? He is outrageous! He is the meanest creature in this whole world!" exclaimed Kahoko. The Father and Azuma surprisingly shut. Azuma attempted to calm her,"Kahoko,what do you mean?" Asked him with a confusion.  
The female got sick by his pretentious manner. Kahoko snatched her tote bag then paced toward the wooden door,"I gotta go," said the lady impolitely as she came out from the office. The father was getting angrier and started to chase her,"Kaho-"  
Someone grabbed his arm,"Let her be Hino-san. She will consider the marriage," explained Azuma calmly.  
"I bet she will accept it sooner,"

''Are you sure?'' Kazuto asked to him.

''I guarantee she will. She just need a little time to think because I bet you just told her recently and she got surprised,''Azuma explained. Kazuto sighed with a tired face,Azuma was true.

''I apologize for Kahoko's impolite attitude toward you,Yunoki-san,'' Kazuto acknowledged.

''She is polite and cheerful as usual. But after I told her to get married with you,she was getting angry and I have never ever seen her like that in my entire life,'' he added.

''I know her well,Hino-san. That's why,please give her a bit time. I beg you,'' Azuma sympathized as he gave his charming smile. Kazuto nodded desperately.

()()()

That's all for the first chapter. I will update it after I finish the second chapter and..another of fan fiction chapter ;p Okay thanks for reading! See you in another chapter^^

Please give me your critics and your thought about this Fiction and I will accept with all my heart^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Chanomile's here^^ How are you? Phew! Long time no update, right? Okay. Let me update for the second chapter. Where have I been? Well, I was kind a bored to write stories and I decided to play DotA2 as a merely amusement and also to polish my skills for tournaments (in the future). But currently, I'm a bit bored to play DotA 2, I have to focus on my examinations and I decide to write again. Even so, I still update this story ASAP. Good news that I write this chapter is longer than the last one. Now, enjoy! (And sorry for the long delay TT_TT)

(PS : Sorry for the typos, weird plot, and the grammatical errors. I'm still beginner)

* * *

Our (Un)Happy Marriage

(Chapter 2 : The Dream and The Revealed Things)

Disclaimer : Yuki Kure (I don't own anything)

* * *

Kahoko buried her face on the color of lavender single bed. She rolled herself and gazed on the ceiling above her."Why me?!" Screamed the desperate female."Father.. How could you..." The tears wiped her cheek down.

Suddenly, another female came in to the room."Kahoko..." she called the desperate ones. She turned her head as someone called her name, "Mother.." she answered between the sobs.

"What's the matter, honey? I called you as you came home but you ignored me," The mother explained to her daughter.

"Mom, am I really..going married with Yunoki Azuma?" She asked. The mother shut then stroked her hair.

The mother asked, "Do you know why you will get married with him?"

"Because of the company's good? I can't be the next president of the company because I'm a pediatrician, right?"

"No dear one.." Her mom declined her statement. "Because, you have already grown up. Currently, you are 28 years old. Your father told me that if you have been 28 years old and you haven't married yet, he will choose a good husband for you. Yunoki Family and us are having a really good relation since your grandfather was being the head of the Hino Inc.

"Your father chooses Yunoki Azuma for you because Yunoki Azuma is polite toward everyone, his charismatic ,prudent, and other good personalities that makes him being your next future husband," explained the mother.

Kahoko excused, "But he always mocks me since I was senior high school,"

Kahoko's mom giggled, "Well, your father and I were being a couple of teenager when we were in senior high school. Your father always mocked me. Having a prankster like him was totally annoying. But, I realized that I like the way he did to me," Kahoko heard her parents love story and then shut. In suddenness, she remembered that Azuma had ever shown his darker side. She was afraid that Azuma would do the same or others side. Kahoko was confused and wondered if she could tell her mom about it. But, it never seemed so easy.

"Mom, I want to sleep. I'm tired even the clock has been 5 evening." Kahoko said then laid herself on her bed. The mother smiled then kissed Kahoko's head, "Okay. Sleep tight dear.." The mom left her alone then she fell asleep in a second as the sob still came out.

Kahoko's POV

I want to relieve my shock today so I tell my mother to let me sleeping. I close my shield slowly. In a second, everything is dark. No longer, I open my eyes, I look at the ceiling above me. A red ceiling? Wait.. Where am I? Feeling confused, I try to rise from the bed, but I can't. I feel weak to wake up. The heat stroke dominates me. I feel.. sick..

"Azuma.." Suddenly, my lips calls him involuntarily. I'm shocked. I don't call his name. This is odd.

"Azuma.." My voice is getting more fragile as I sound his name two times. Suddenly, someone barges in. A long purple haired male with a proper tuxedo paces toward me rapidly. His face looks tired and worried at the same time. I never see his face like that in my whole life. He sits beside me.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry.. I was having an important meeting.." he calls me with dear then strokes my hair softly.

"I will grab your night medicine." he states as he rises from his seat.

"I'll be back.." he adds as he throws his smile. I answer with a nod, understanding his words. I just feel like, he's so kind, generous, humble, and caring. His smile and his kindness make me petrified. I just wonder if he will my future husband. Will he? I know all his actual sides. But –

"I'm back." He says as he brings a glass of water and 2 bags of medicines. He walks toward me.

"Drink this. While you drink this, I will go downstairs to grab your dinner. I bought a duck porridge for you." He adds as he gives an attention to me. I feel being loved with his whole heart.

I ask involuntarily still, "Have you eaten?"

He scratches his head, " Well.. I forgot to buy my own food." He excuses and giggles at the same time.

"But it's fine. Don't mind me. Drink your medicine first." He commands me, so I do it. He doesn't eat? How about him? He must be hungry. I see him leaving me again for the kitchen. Before he reaches the door, I call him, "Azuma.."

He turns his head, "Yes dear?"

"Please bring me one bowl and one spoon."

"What for?" he asks in confusion.

I smile, "You'll see." He nods then leaves from my sight. I wait for him to come back. In 3 minutes he comes with a bowl of porridge on his right hand. I can see the other bowl is under the filled one. Meanwhile, the left hand brings two metal spoons.

"Here.." he puts the filled bowl beside me and takes the empty one from the under of it.

"Well.. For the empty one, what will you use for?" he asks. I answer with a smile. I grab one of the two spoons then I give the half portion of the filled bowl to the empty one.

"See?" I smile toward the gasping Azuma. Then, he gives me a curving lips, smiling toward me, "Oh, thank you, dear." I look at his sweet face as he makes me...calm and realizing that..he's cute. I throw my smile back then we eat together.

"After I eat, I will take a bath okay?" He says after kisses my forehead with all his love then leaves me alone in the room. He goes to the door at the front of my bed. I bet it's a bahroom door. I wonder.. Are those his real attitudes? Sweet, endearing, kind, and soft? I don't think so. He is a deceiver. It's just a dream! He won't be like that. But... Why is he just showing all his impolite manners to me? Is he feeling tortured by his family including, his strict grandmother? I think...

Then, after barging out from the bathroom door, I see him with his white bathrobe and his wet hair. He looks...hot.

"Well Kaho, I forget my tuxedo." He giggles as I chuckle. He's forgetful huh?

"Tux? Where will you going again?" I say in my melancholic voice.

He says, "A meeting with my colleague's company,"

I sympathize him. But my sadness is more dominating than my understanding of his busyness, "You will leave me again?"

He takes a deep breath in pain, "I'm truly sorry Kaho." I bite my lower lip as I lower my sight in disappointment. Without realizing he sits on the bed, he hugs then whispers.

"I'm sorry." he apologies. Between his voice, I feel his regretful. I nod once.

"But I'm joking," he giggles. I pout as I turn my head toward his face.

"Idiot..." I mock him.

"I hate you!" I jump to him. We are facing each other on the bed. I'm on the top of him. He circles his arm on my waist.

"Well dear.. You miss me very much huh?"

I admit," I...can't lose you anymore, Azuma." I lean my head on his chest as he strokes my hair softly.

"Me either, Kaho. Well.." He doesn't continue his sentence instead of tugging the blanket to cover us in warmth.

"Why don't we have our time as we take a rest?" He smiles then lays a soft kiss on my head.  
I chuckle, "Indeed." I feel all the warmth as he hugs me and the blanket shrouds us. Then, everything is dark again.

[][][]

"Azuma.." I wake up as I call his name then realizing that I have woken up from my dream. I sit on my bed then close my eyes. I think.. I just.. fall in love with him. No! Why? It was just a dream. But why? I currently get a dilemma. Damn. I gaze on the clock. 10 PM? It has been night. I get up from my bed for heading to the kitchen. As I pace, my head whispers _," What is Azuma doing, Kaho? Why don't you call him now?"_ I gasp in surprised "What the hell? Why do I think about him?" I say to myself. Wait... Am I just falling in love with him? What?!

As I'm in the kitchen, I see my father, Azuma's father, and AZUMA?! Oh gosh, I'm dead. What is he doing here? I'm startled and mad at the same time.

"Oh.. Kahoko..." My father calls me and then the Yunokis are looking at me.

"Yes, dad?"

"You haven't slept? It's rare.."

"No, dad."

"Well.. Yunoki-san, why don't we eat dinner? Kahoko will cook for us as we talk about our business."  
Meanwhile, Azuma denies my dad's statement politely, "Well sir, it's late already. Maybe Kahoko needs more rest."

"Let her, Yunoki-san." What the matter with dad? Was he just brainwashed by him?"We would have a Pattaya Fried Rice." My father says. Azuma just shuts, speechless. I pout, "Okay dad. Please wait for 15 minutes," then I go to the kitchen and make sure the ingredients has been ready.

Well done. I have checked all. Suddenly, someone coughs behind me, "Well Kaho, are you done?" Azuma is there. He lays his body toward the wall behind me.

"The heck?" I lift my eyebrow. He's totally annoying as always. He walks toward me, "Let me help. I can't take all this business problems." He offers me an assist. "Well, can you cook?"

"Ah a bit. But I will try."

I nod ,"Okay ,you can help now," He's kind... Well, I have mistaken. The dream might be true.  
"I'll help if you want to be my future wife." He picks up line me by hugging me from behind. I blush as I can feel his very soft hair on my shoulder. I feel his embrace. So warm...

I just can't say anything, so I argue in red, "Wh-what are you doing?!" I let go from his hug. "Just go! I don't need you. I don't want to be your wife! You are mean, you are a demon. I hate you. I don't want to meet you anymore. Get off from my life, you deceiver!" I am so offended that he always insults me.

He shuts for a few seconds. He laughs like an evil, "Hino Kahoko, my dear..." he pouches me on the wall.

I look at his gloomy eyes. "Would you please love to know me better? I'm not what it seems. " he says with a low voice.

"You are just the one I believe you so much. I show all my dark side because I want you to know all my suffers." He explains everything. He lets me go then leaves me. As I cook the dishes for them, I think about him. Is the dream real? He is actually a nice person, but in front of me he is a bad person. Is it true that he is suffered with all these? After finishing my cooking, I bring the fried rice plates, glasses of water, and the water pitcher one by one to the dinner room.

"Ah Kahoko. You are finally finished. Thank you dear," my father thanks me. "You are really welcome," I smile to all of them. I steal my gaze at Azuma. His gaze looks numb. He stares at the fruit bowl without blinking.

"Thank you, Hino-san.. We apologize for bothering you tonight." Azuma's father says. "It's such a pleasant visit for us, Yunoki-san. Don't mind us. We are always open our guests warmly." I answer politely. His father looks at him then pats his shoulder.

"Azuma, would you say 'thank you' to Hino-san?" Azuma gazes at me and does the his father says,

"Thank you,Hino-san." Then he shows his crooked smile. Azuma seems sad. So I ask a favor, "Pardon for disturbing you for a while, Yunoki-san. But could I talk with your son for a while?"

"Oh please. Would you talk about the marriage, perhaps?" Yunoki-san's question makes me blushing meanwhile Azuma opens his eyes widely, surprised by his father's impolite question.

"Well, sort of. Let's go, Azuma.." I grab his arm and we run to the second story. I open the glass white framed door to the balcony. This is my favorite space in my house. I can calm myself as I see the whole sceneries that are surrounding my gaze. All I can see is the buildings as the cities' lights brighten it.

"What do you want to talk, Hino-san?" He asks as he calls my last name. It's so painful. I bet he's offended by my last statement at the kitchen a few hours ago.

I clear my throat then say, "I want to apologize..."

"What for?"

"That I was saying a bad thing to you.." I acknowledge my fault as I memorize everything.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. Just forget it okay." He says in a low voice then he leaves me alone there and goes downstairs. I feel guilty and I will talk to my dad after they have gone. I barge in to my room and lay my head on my bed as I read my medical book.

[][][]

One hour has flown away, I decide to meet my dad in his bedroom. I knock the wooden door of my parents' bedroom. "Come in." he says from inside. I open it slowly as I see my mother has fallen asleep meanwhile my father reads a book beside my mother.

I start the conversation between us, "Dad.. How was you and Yunokis?"

"Oh dear, I thought you had slept. Well it's good. What's the matter?"

I clear my throat then ask, "How was Azuma doing?" hearing my question, my father chuckles, "Are you falling in love with him?" Instantly I blush, "Ah..."

He smiles then says, "It has answered everything. Maybe I can marry you with him." I am totally speechless. My heart beats faster.

"Let me call Azuma, okay?" He says then rises from the bed.

I try to stop his action then say, "Father.. Would you mind if I call him now? You can give me his number.." I ask for a permission.

"Oh dear, sure. Find his name in this phone book and you will find it." he gives me a red small phone book from the drawers beside him. "Thank you father!" I say happily then leave him in his room. I close the wooden door as I steal a gaze toward my father. He seems happy. Currently, I want to talk to him. I want to apologize. I'm sorry Yunoki-senpai..

CHAPTER 2 ENDS

Well, what do you think? Please your reviews about this chapter. I will accept all the critics and the opinions. See you in another chapter! ^^

But first, I will reply the first reviewer first:3

*Rosalinne : Well thank you for your review and your suggestion^^ I'd love to find one, but um..I still haven't searched for it. But, I will :)


End file.
